Standing in the Rain
by BlackxRose19
Summary: 100 drabbles about Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki, as brother and sister and otherwise. Enjoy! Rated T for later chapters. Work In Progress. R&R!
1. You're Joking, Aren't You?

**Okay...hey lovies. Having a good Monday? I hope so...anyway, this is my new story. It's the ByaRuki I said I was writing (in my A/N of "Death Wish"). **

**Okay, so have any of you heard of the story "Aki in the Bath"? It's absolutely amazing...well, I'm using the same prompt chart for this story...something off of a LiveJournal community. I am not part of LJ, but I didn't want to make the prompts myself, so here we go...**

**My 100 100/200 word drabbles. (None of them exceed 300 words). I have chosen ByaRuki...don't like, don't read.**

**Some of the drabbles go together in a series, some don't. I'll let you know.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! (This will be the longest A/N, don't worry).**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Nine In The Afternoon" by Panic! At the Disco**

* * *

**Prompt 01: Beginnings**

**Title: You're Joking...Aren't You?**

**Rating: PG**

"You're to marry Kuchiki-taichou next month."

That's what they tell her. She figures that it's all a joke; the Kuchiki elders have gone crazy, don't know what they're really saying.

After all, he's Rukia's _brother_. Her _brother_. Not technically, of course, but after she found out she'd been lied to for over 50 years, whatever was the truth didn't really matter now. He was her nii-sama, not her husband.

When they tell her again, she'll simply refuse.

If only that would work…

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want the other 99 drabbles? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**So...short, huh? Well, yeah, I was uncreative when I wrote this...**

**Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	2. Brother, Husband

Okay, since I had this one all written and ready to go, and because it goes with the first drabble, I've decided to put this one up...have fun with it. It's longer than the first, not to mention better...or, I think it is...

Enjoy!

By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I use the Japanese style of their names (Kuchiki Byakuya, not Byakuya Kuchiki...)

Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!

Song I'm Listening To: "I Don't Wanna Be In Love" by Good Charlotte

* * *

Prompt 02: Middles

Title: Brother, Husband

Rating: PG 

It turns out, refusing doesn't work when you're dealing with the Kuchiki family.

Rukia walks down the aisle, keeps her eyes away from all those who hiss "incest" under their breath, all those people who walk up to her and congratulate her, and all those people who glare at her because she stole Kuchiki Byakuya away from them.

She'd trade places with any of those needy girls in a second…if she could.

Instead, she walks down the aisle, stands across from her brother. _No, not brother,_ her head voice whispers _He's your husband now._

She doesn't want to be there, her kimono's itchy and stifling, and, to be perfectly honest, Byakuya doesn't look thrilled to be there either.

She places her hand in his, he takes it and holds it like he's afraid he might break her. The priest drones on for what seems like hours and finally turns imploringly to her. She must've missed the question, but it's a wedding, so she can figure it out.

"I do," she whispers.

They're now married. Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia.

At least she doesn't have to change her last name…

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**Next: Prompt 03: Ends (It's a series...get it?)**

**To answer CJ's question...it's mostly only the Bleach universe where the drabbles take place, mainly the Soul Society...I don't like taking characters out of their setting...**


	3. Matrimony or Purgatory?

**Okay everyone. I don't like this one as much as the last one, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it all the same. This is part 3 of 6, so it follows the last two...probably not as earth-shattering as the prompt "Ends" should imply...(by the way,the line breaks aren't working...)**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Misery Business" by Paramore**

**(LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak) **

**Prompt 03: Ends**

**Title: Matrimony or Purgatory?**

**Rating: PG**

Things change when they're married…not for the better.

Rukia seems almost wary of him, tries to spend most of her time away from the manor.

Whenever she does come home, all he sees are quick glimpses of her as she hurries to her room.

_Her_ room…she refuses to share the same room as him. For fear or for respect, he doesn't know…

They don't speak much. What used to be "Yes, nii-sama" has done nothing but melted into "Yes, Byakuya-sama".

He's stopped trying to converse with her.

People whisper rumors that she's taken to seeing the ryoka boy behind his back…like this comes as a big surprise to him.

Everyone only believes in their little candy-coated world, believe, like so many others do, that their marriage was something that came as a mutual agreement, something that was actually looked forward to.

They can't even _pretend _that's what it was...

He thought their relationship couldn't get any more awkward.

He was wrong.

**(LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**Yeah...does the prompt even make sense? A little, I suppose...well, it's the end of their relationship, basically...hence the prompt "ends". Tell me what you think!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 094: Independence (Part 4 of 6)**


	4. If You Could Cut Me Loose

**Hey loves! Here's chapter 4...this is part 4 of 6 (it follows "Ends"). It's short but, in my opinion, it's pretty good...**

**Drabble is dedicated to CJ, because s/he asks all the questions that I always end up answering, and it makes me smile. Enjoy!**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Don't Stop The Music" by Rihanna.**

* * *

**Prompt 094: Independence**

**Title: If You Could Cut Me Loose...**

**Rating: PG**

He gives Rukia her independence, tells her that he can terminate their marriage and she can be free to do as she sees fit.

He hopes for one tiny second that she'll refuse, insist that they can work through it and make something good out of the forced union, fling herself at him, kiss him, hug him, cry, confess that she actually loves him, anything at all.

He pretends not to notice how her face lights up when he makes this offer.

In the end, she _does_ hug him and he tries to convince himself that it's not a "thanks for freeing me from you" hug.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 034: Not Enough (Part 5 of 6)**


	5. Love and Let Go

**Hey there, darlings! Happy Easter Eve...this is Part 5 of 6 (almost done!), so enjoy! It's short...but it's a drabble, so deal with it. (Joking!)**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Enjoy!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "D-technolife" by UVERworld (the 2nd Bleach opening)**

* * *

**Prompt 034: Not Enough**

**Title: Love and Let Go**

**Rating: PG**

_He's not enough to save the marriage._

Their marriage ends a few weeks later, regardless of the disapproval that shows so clearly on the faces of the Kuchiki elders. Byakuya doesn't try to explain to them why he did this. They wouldn't understand.

_He's not enough to make her not pack her bags._

He walks into her room a few days later, mildly surprised but trying not to show it when he sees that she's busy packing her items into a suitcase.

She turns around, sees him standing there, and smiles. It's the first time he's seen her smile in his presence.

_He's not enough to keep her away from the ryoka boy._

"Ichigo proposed to me," she says. Her face might break, her smile's so big. "I'm leaving the soul society for a while."

It isn't lost on him that she didn't ask his permission first.

_He's not enough to make her stay…because he loves her too much and has to let her go._

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**Okay, so I don't really know if they "pack their bags" when they leave, or if they actually can leave...just pretend they can...it'll make us all happier...(i.e. it'll make me happier)**

**And, just by the way, the title is kind of like "Live and Let Die", the James Bond movie..."Love and Let Go". Get it?**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 019: White (Part 6 of 6)**


	6. Chained Around The Neck

**Hello, lovies! Sorry that I haven't updated for a bit...this is part 6 of 6, and it's just as depressing as the others, so I'm sorry. I think it's okay, but I kind of messed up the tense at the end...maybe I'll pretend I did that on purpose.**

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Polovtsian Dances and Chorus" by Naoto Suzuki, feat. Martha (from DDR Extreme 2 and OZ)**

**Prompt 019: White**

**Title: Chained Around The Neck**

**Rating: PG**

Before she left, he gave her something.

"_Your scarf, Byakuya-nii?" she asked._

Now that they were "unmarried", she called him brother again.

"_Take it," he muttered, reached up, unraveled it from his own neck and placed it on Rukia's._

She said she'd come back some day after she married Ichigo (_he told her he had no desire to see her wed the ryoka boy_), and when she did, she'd bring back the scarf.

She never returned

Now, the emptiness around his neck reminds him of what he gave up for the person he truly cared about.

It also reminds him that he never got her back.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**Sad, ne? Very sad...next one, I promise, isn't sad. And it's not ByaRuki, more like brother and sister...in case any of you have "incest" issues.**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 012: Orange (Ichigo's hair is orange...hint hint)**

* * *


	7. No One Mocks My Baby Sister!

**Okay, everyone! Wow, it seems like a long time since I updated. I'm not dead, don't worry!**

**Well, here you all go. It's a nice light-hearted drabble...which is rare for me, so enjoy it while it lasts!**

**I don't like this one as much as others (I belong in the world of angst), but it's just fine! (By the way, ignore the weird chapter title...I was having a bit of writers block...it's cute, ne?)**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Between" by Vienna Teng (An amazing, beautiful song)**

* * *

**Prompt 012: Orange**

**Title: No One Mocks My Baby Sister!**

**Rating: PG**

Kuchiki Byakuya hated orange.

Orange like the hair of the ryoka boy.

Orange like the hair of the ryoka boy, the ryoka boy whom he saw talking to Rukia one day.

Ryoka boy was making some snide rude comment in his usual harsh, nonchalant way.

Some snide rude comment made to his sister.

Byakuya usually liked to stay out of whatever personal dealings Rukia went through.

But this time…

He wanted to beat the ryoka boy into the ground.

Never mind the fact that Rukia, who was occupied making a comeback to the comment, seemed to be holding her own.

Senbonzakura needed a workout…

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please?**

**Dissapointed in this drabble? Well, too bad! No, I'm kidding...lucky for you all, I have tomorrow and Monday off from school, and I feel bad for not updating, so you'll get two more this weekend. Hear that? Two! Dos! Deux!**

**Enjoy, lovies!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 040: Sight (I have no hints...it's about Kaien's death...)**


	8. Two Sided, Too Complicated

**Hello, lovies! Okay, so I know I said I'd put two more up...but, I haven't...well, here's number 1. If you like this one enough, I may put another up tonight. Wouldn't that be thrilling?**

**Okay, here ya go. This is post-Kaien death. (But is, in no way, RukiaKaien...). I actually like this one...I'm not sure why, I just do. Deal with it, ne?**

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Lies" by Evanescence**

* * *

**Prompt 040: Sight**

**Title: Two Sided, Too Complicated**

**Rating: PG-13 (for the word "hell")**

Rukia stands in the hallway. She drips sweat, tears, water, and Kaien's blood all over the wood floor, feels Byakuya's stare burning into her. She refuses to look up at him, and after a particularly awkward silence, she tries to speak.

What sounded like "_I'm sorry, nii-sama," _inside her head comes out as nothing more than a choked sob.

She clears her throat and tries again. "I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama. I've made a mistake. Punish me however you see fit."

She waits. The lecture she's been expecting, dreading, never comes. She hears the footsteps of her brother recede down the hall and return a moment later. Something white and fluffy is shoved in her face.

She takes it and realizes it's a towel. She has no time to be shocked, for a hand clamps around her arm and hauls her to her feet.

She's being guided toward the bathroom, now she can hear the running water of what must be the bath.

She's in a daze, but she realizes that Byakuya's speaking to her. "Whatever punishment you receive is not for me to decide, Rukia. Ukitake will handle that."

They reach the bathroom, he shoves her inside, and shuts the door.

She sinks down on the floor and wonders what the hell just happened.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**Yay, chappie 8 is down...only 92 more to go. Hope you all can stick with me for a while...please?! I love this story, personally, and I don't want it to die! Down with death!!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 011: Red (I'll give you a hint...blood is red...cough cough...)**

**Until next time. Ja ne!**


	9. Red Like Blood, White Like Pain

**Ciao, darlings! How are you all? Well, I'm feeling super duper generous and happy today, so I'll give you a new drabble! I hope you all aren't looking for a light-hearted fluff thing, 'cause you're not getting it! Definitely not today!**

**I'm really super nervous about this chapter...it's smut...very vague smut, but smut none the less and it's really uncharacteristic of me to write it...please, don't flame with stuff like "You're sick! This would never happen!"**

**To those comments, I say "Shush...you knew these drabbles weren't all gonna be brother/sister."**

**So...um...enjoy!**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "With A Little Help From My Friends" (Originally a Beatles' song...but I'm listening to the one from Across the Universe)**

**

* * *

**

Prompt 011: Red

**Title: Red Like Blood, White Like Pain**

**Rating: R (Yes, R...you'll see why...)**

She's bleeding red, red like Renji's hair, red like the sky before a sunset, red like pain. She's bleeding and he would have to be blind not to piece it together and see what it means.

She's an absolute idiot, she realizes, lying there, totally helpless, realizing that telling the truth wouldn't have been so bad.

"_This isn't your first time…?" he asks, but it's said as more of a statement, which freaks her out. It is actually and she doesn't want to make it seem like she's a slut, but for the love of god, she's being fucked by her brother, doesn't want him to think she's too innocent and stop, because she's scared, but god, she really wants it._

"_No, it's not." She knows she's not his first, he was married and all._

Now, she's lying on his bed, bleeding between her legs, feeling guilty like some cheap whore. Her brother isn't stupid. He knows what it means. He reaches over, touches his fingers to the dark red.

She looks away, can't bear to see her blood on his fingers, see the mixture of anger and hate on his face.

"You've lied to me, Rukia."

She nods and can't look him in the eyes.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**Oh my gosh...I can't believe I wrote that...oh no...well, what did you think?**

**To any people who don't know what I'm talking about in the drabble above...um, PM me...I don't want to spell it out here for everyone...**

**By the way, the disjointed, run-ons were supposed to be Rukia's thoughts...running way too fast through her mind.**

**Well, until next time! Ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 024: Family (um...the prompt sounds happy, ne? It's not...it's another vague smut drabble...)**


	10. What's In A Name?

**Okay, lovely darling folk. Here's chapter 10! (90 more to go!! Woo!!) Sorry I haven't updated for a while...I just haven't felt like it...school's out next week for me, so you'll get more chapters. Fret not, loyal readers! Fret not!!**

**Okay, this is another instalment of "Megan Tries To Write A Genre She's Not Good At"...meaning: yes, more vague ByaRuki smut...I didn't get a very good reception of my last chapter, but give this one a try, please! For me? Please?!**

**Well, enjoy! Don't flame, please!**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Do You Know What I'm Seeing?" by Panic At The Disco (I just got Pretty.Odd. on Friday!)**

**(By the way, the italics in the drabble are thoughts of random noble folk...)**

* * *

**Prompt 024: Family**

**Title: What's In A Name?**

**Rating: R (again, because I was on a roll...)**

"_It was good of him to adopt her like that."_

She lies on her back, he above her, tracing down her neck with his mouth.

"_Even if it did lower his status…"_

Her hands are tangled in his hair, his hands are on her small hips, keeping her pinned to the bed, biting a path down her body.

"_Still, something seems unnatural about them, doesn't it?"_

He shoves her legs apart, enters her without warning. She bites her lips to keep from screaming and waking the entire house.

"_What do you mean?"_

"Byakuya-nii," she breathes, and then regrets it. He falters for a second, looks at her, seems to think twice about fucking his little sister. She nods a little, tells him silently that she's okay.

"_Oh, I don't know…there's just…something there."_

They lie together afterward on the bed, her head on his chest, both breathing slowly, pretending that they didn't hear what they called each other moments earlier.

"_Something incestuous? I don't believe that…"_

It doesn't matter what the people whisper behind their backs. They could never be together.

To her, he'll always be her nii-sama, and she'll never be Hisana.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**Woo, more smut...don't give me comments like "Ew, sicko. That's incest and incest is bad. Burn in hell!" because I will ignore those comments and ignore you as well. Don't do it, lovies. Just don't.**

**Did that drabble make sense? I hope so...it's not as...dirty as the last one. Well, breathe now, because I'm done with the smut for a little bit.**

**So, until next week? I hope so! Ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 025: Strangers (Um...I don't have a good hint...it's not smut, it's not fluff...end hint)**


	11. Never Know What You Never See

**Hey there, loves. How's it going? I'm out of school for the summer and ready to write and update! This chapter isn't "incest" or fluff...it's more like angst...which is my specialty...so, don't be surprised! I hope you like this chapter. I think it's pretty snazzy!**

**Thanks to all who were supportive about the last chapter not really being incest...I was nervous, regardless of the fact that they weren't related.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated for a while! I was busy with finals...and then I discovered the Angel Sanctuary OVA's...which were amazing...anyways, enjoy!**

**Woo! Chapter 11, 41 reviews! Let's keep the reviews rolling in, please!**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Cell Block Tango" from Chicago (the movie, with Catherine Zeta-Jones)**

* * *

**Prompt 025: Strangers**

**Rating: PG**

**Title: Never Know What You Never See**

They treat each other like strangers every morning they wake up.

When she walks into the dining room for breakfast, late, he always says "Hisana was never late."

She always says "I'm sorry, nii-sama. I'm not Hisana."

He never replies, but she can feel what he wants to say. _"And you never will be…"_

She cries sometimes, knowing that she's fortunate to be out of the Rukongai, knowing that without Byakuya, she'd probably be dead, but wishing that once, just once, Byakuya would act like he cared about her.

Everything she does, she feels she does wrong, and it's always met with the same reply "Hisana never…"

One day, she breaks down. "I'm sorry, nii-sama, that you repeatedly measure me up to Hisana, but I'm _not_ her."

He just eyes her coolly. "No, you're not."

She bets that Hisana was never treated as a stranger in her own home.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**Hmm...what'd you all think? Was it okay? Depressing? I don't know...**

**So, until next time, loves! Ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 037: Sound (I don't have a hint...you'll just have to wait and see...)**


	12. 10 Days Ends Now

**Hello darlings! Sorry I haven't updated for a while...honestly, I've been too preoccupied with summer (SUMMER!!) to remember to update! But here you go:**

**This one is not fluff, it's not smut, it's not vague smut, it's just pure and simple angst...with possibly a little bit of fluffy ByaRuki if you squint...really hard...squint hard! Okay, so, I think this drabble is better that the last one (I hope you will too, because I got an underwhelming response for the last chappie...hn...come on, people!!)**

**Byakushi might be a little OOC...he seems too loving to me...tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Dani California" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers**

* * *

**Prompt 037: Sound**

**Title: 10 Days Ends Now**

**Rating: PG**

Byakuya can hear Rukia crying. Her room is on the other side of the house, but he can still hear sobs, sobs she's trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle. Only a deaf man wouldn't be able to hear her.

This is the tenth time he's woken to her crying. It's been 10 days since Shiba Kaien's death.

He sighs, walks down the hall, all the way to her room. She's practically wailing, and why she thought he couldn't hear her is lost on him.

He pushes open the door. She's sitting on her bed, tangled in the blankets, tears running down her face, making her violet eyes shine in the near darkness.

He can hear the sobs catch in her throat at the sight of him, and she draws her blankets around herself, as if she's afraid of him.

He realizes now that he doesn't know what to say to her, doesn't know why he even came into her room in the first place. He steps out and shuts the door behind himself.

Not long after he returns to his room, he feels the weight on his bed shift. Opening his eyes just enough for him to see, he watches as Rukia climbs in next to him.

He shifts to allow her more room, she scoots until her back is pressed to his chest, he wraps his arms around her, and she cries herself to sleep.

For some reason, the crying doesn't bother him as much anymore.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**Aw, the ending was SO sappy!! Didn't it just make you all go "Awwww, Byakushi has a heart!" Was he too OOC? Just a little? I think so. And, by the way, I'm aware that people in Soul Society don't have honest-to-god beds, like the kind we have...they have little futon-y things, ne? I think...**

**The title: I had humongous writers' block...so, she'd been crying for 10 days, but now she has Byakuya...uggh...dumb title...**

**I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow! I'll be back the 18th! See ya then! Ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 038: Touch (More vague smutty goodness!)**

**By the way, check my poll on my profile page. Who's better? Dub Rukia or Japanese Rukia? (I vote dub...Japanese Rukia has a manly sounding voice...)**


	13. Nothing To Claim, Nothing To Lose

****

Hi everyone!! Today's my birthday, so my present to you is a new drabble! Wait a second...it's MY birthday, but YOU get the present? How does that work out!? Joking!

**I just got back from vacation...went to Little Tokyo, stocked up on Bleach anime merchandise...drove through Arizona yesterday with NO AIR CONDITIONER while it was 110 degrees...fun fun fun...**

**So, I hope you enjoy this drabble. It's more smutty incest that isn't really incest. I'm glad you liked the last drabble. Give me a really snazzy gift and comment, please! I'm one away from 50 reviews...and I'm almost got 7000 hits. Come on people!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "The Contest" from Sweeney Todd (the 2007 movie version)**

* * *

**Prompt 038: Touch**

**Title: Nothing To Claim, Nothing To Lose**

**Rating: R**

Byakuya won't touch her anymore.

Not that she liked it when he used to.

_That's a lie._

Now, he treats her like he hardly knows her.

Ever since she learned that they weren't really brother and sister, that, actually, they were only related through marriage, things feel weird.

Maybe because the barrier that separated them before…

"_Nii-sama, don't." She could only lie to herself now, tell herself that she didn't want this, didn't want to be touched like this by her own brother. "This isn't right…"_

…isn't there anymore.

They don't have that excuse. They can't hide behind claims of "incest". Their relationship is raw, in the open, vulnerable.

She can't plead with him anymore, because she has nothing to claim.

Because there's nothing to claim, she can't pretend that she doesn't want it.

He can't touch her anymore, because it's _not _wrong.

And because it's not wrong, he's afraid of what he'd do to Rukia if he touched her.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**Ooh, how scandalous! Just kidding! I like this drabble, actually...it's sinister...hehe, I think I'm going crazy.**

**Remember, it's my (16th!!) birthday today!! Comment for me, pretty please?!**

**Until next time! Ja ne!!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 062: Teammates (Um...well, honestly, it's more of a RenjiRukia, Byakuya as the brother-type of thing. Just a warning...)**


	14. Him or Her, This or That?

**Yes, children, scream like otakus when you see that "New Chapter update" in your e-mail inbox! (You know you squealed with glee!)**

**No, just kidding...I'm not that confident of my writing that I think you would react that much to my stories. Anyway, after a bizzare 5 month abscence of me on FanFic, I'm back! Don't ask why this hasn't been updated since June...it just hasn't. But I'll actually continue updating, so please, put away your pitchforks and your axes and whatever else you have in the way of murder weapons.**

**So, let's get on with it, shall we? This drabble is...kind of RenjiRukia, with Byakushi as more of a brother type...get it? Got it. Good.**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Howling" by Abingdon Boys School (from Darker than Black, an amazing anime...)**

**

* * *

**

Prompt 026: Teammates

**Rating: PG**

**Title: Him or Her, This or That?**

The tension in the air could probably be cut with a knife.

He continues filling out his paperwork. The sound of someone clearing their throat makes him look up.

Renji is standing at the door, fists clenched, breathing raggedly, looking like he'd rather die than step any further into the office.

"Come in, Renji." It's a command disguised as an invitation, and the red haired man takes it as such. He crosses the room, looking like he was just sentenced to death.

Byakuya does not invite him to sit. This does not shock him, as he had expected himself to be murdered the second he appeared, so he stands, hands clenched, knuckles turning white, cutting off the blood flow.

Byakuya doesn't look up at him when he says "You're seeing my sister. So I understand…"

It's not a question, so the red haired man feels no need to reply, but when he doesn't, his captain looks up at him.

The look in his eyes scares Renji more than the time when he was almost killed by him.

Byakuya contemplates. Renji is his lieutenant, and he is his captain…but Rukia is his sister…his deceased wife's sister.

"You hurt her, and I swear to god, I'll slice you to pieces."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please?**

**Actually, apparently they've changed the format so now there's just this big "Review Story" button...so, press that, please!**

**Anyway, wasn't that fantastic? Hope that little crappy drabble can hold you over for a couple days!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 082: If (Yeah...if...I don't have any hints...)**

**Ja ne!**


	15. Questions I Can't Answer

**Happy New Year, loves! As a gift for the New Year, I give you Chapter 15 of Standing in the Rain. I'm in an updating mood, so here you go.**

**This one is rather short and simple, but I like it a lot. I hope you do too! Oh, and this can be taken either as ByaRuki or just Brother/Sister.**

**Song I'm Listening To: Tifa's Theme from FFVII: Advent Children**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Prompt 082: If**

**Title: Questions I Can't Answer**

**Rating: PG**

"Nii-sama?"

"What?"

"If I sliced my self through with my zanpakuto right now, what would you do?"

"Why would you possibly do that?"

"Just wondering…if I kissed Renji right now, would you leave?"

"Most likely, as I wouldn't care to watch you and my lieutenant kiss."

"If I got a seated position in my division, would you be proud of me?"

"What is this, Rukia? 20 questions?"

"Just answer."

"I suppose I would."

"Okay…if I ran away to the human world, what would you do?"

"I'd most likely have to come retrieve you."

"If I didn't look like Hisana, would you still love me?"

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Story/Chapter" button and tell me, please!**

**Ooh, abrupt ending! My favorite! I hope you liked this one as much as I did! Only 85 drabbles left. **

**Next Chapter: Prompt 027: Parents (Um...Rukia doesn't have parents...? That's the best hint you get. Next one is faintly RenjiRukia.)**

**Until next time! Ja ne, babes!**


	16. Walk With Absent Footprints

**Hello darlings I believe I said that I'd update soon...yeah...a month is "soon" for me...**

**I'm sick right now and really bored and I'm waiting for the Naruto movie to come on Cartoon Network...I really wanna write something, but I can't think of a good story line to start...hmm...**

**So, I'll just update this one!**

**5 reviews for the last chapter? Come on, people, please. And you wonder why I never update...Please, review. I need reviews. It motivates me to write. Please and thank you.**

**Warning: This has RenjiRukia...there's your warning...don't bite my head off...**

**So, here we go...**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Prompt 027: Parents**

**Title: Walk With Absent Footprints**

**Rating: PG**

This is horribly, horribly embarrassing for him right now.

Well, maybe not embarrassing…just awkward.

He's not her father, he shouldn't be doing this.

But when she asked…

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Please, nii-sama. I'm getting married to Renji in a few days, but I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle."_

"_Why are you asking me?"_

"_Usually, the father is supposed to…but I don't have a father. You're the closest alternative. Please?"_

…he found it a bit hard to say no.

He shouldn't be doing this. After all, it's not customary. She could have gotten a friend to do it for her, or went alone…anything else.

Now, they walk next to each other, her arm linked through his.

He shouldn't be doing this.

But when they reach the end of the aisle, she smiles up at him, and she looks so thankful that he can't believe he ever considered saying no.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Story/Chapter" button and tell me, please!**

**...I'm so tired right now...I didn't really edit this at all...if it sucks, I really apologize...so tired...zZzZzZ...**

**That's pretty much it! Have a good week or month or whatever...and, REVIEW! Please! I'll update sooner if I get more reviews!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 030: Death (Um, hint: the main theme isn't someone dying...rather, the presence of someone who has died...)**


	17. Build The Wall, Down It Falls

**Yeah, woo, celebrate, I'm finally back with another chapter. I logged onto today for the heck of it...and I realized that I first published this story last March...wow, time flies when you don't update, huh?**

**Although, I'd update more if you guys would, oh geez, I don't know...review?! Please?! I live off reviews. It lets me know you like my writing...**

**Lookie here. I'm at the end of my junior year in high school. And I'm seriously considering being a writer later in life. So, I need to know if it's a dream I should just give up on.**

**Oh, fun fact: Title based off the poem "Mending Wall" by Robert Frost. It was discussed in my English class today...**

**Anyways...here ya go, enjoy, REVIEW!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Chase the Morning" from Repo! The Genetic Opera**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Prompt 030: Death**

**Title: Build The Wall, Down It Falls**

**Rating: PG**

You sit there at the table with her in silence, always in silence. Things never change, do they?

Today they do. Today, she looks up at you, she looks up at you and says "Byakuya-nii?"

You're not used to her calling you by your given name. You look towards her slightly, enough to show you heard her, but not enough for it to seem like you actually care what she has to ask.

"Hn?" It's not an actual word, but it's all you can give her. She takes what she can get.

"If you could die, would you? To be with Hisana?"

Passive, always passive. This question, put so raw, so bluntly, shocks you, but you try to hide it.

"Why do you ask?"

Good. Answering a question with another question. That's how you shut her out, how you keep her away from actually knowing you.

She doesn't answer; maybe, just maybe, she's closer to figuring you out than you feel comfortable with. Maybe she knows that you'll keep meeting her questions with questions of your own.

Why not answer her?

You decide, once, maybe the first time, to reply. "No, I would not. If I were to die, it'd leave you all alone. Who would be here to protect you?"

You shock her as well as yourself with this answer.

You notice she mumbles something along the lines of "I don't need protecting."

But she looks pleased and thankful all the same.

For the first time in a long time, you allow yourself a faint smile.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Story/Chapter" button and tell me, please!**

**Yep...hope you liked it...review, please?! Please?!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 062: Spring (Um...hint: Hisana died in spring...?)**

**Shameless Story Promoting: Any of you Bleach-lovers ever heard of Repo! The Genetic Opera?! Best rock opera movie ever! Yep, I'm expanding my writing into that fandom...I'm in the process of writing the best damn Magthan story ever!!!! (Mag/Nathan, if you wonder...)**

**Keep a look out and read it if you so wish to!**

**Ja ne, children. Until next update.**


	18. Cherry Blossom Blues

**Yo. I'm back with another fabulous chapter...this AN will be short...*sigh*. Do any of you wonder why it takes me a month to update? I'll tell you why...**

**Because NO ONE reviews. I got 4 reviews for Chap. 17. FOUR!!! Agh...please, please, I'm down on my knees, begging. If you read this, review. It'll only take a moment or two, it won't take a big chunk out of your life. Please.**

**So, here we go...**

**Song I'm Listening To: None at the moment**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better.**

* * *

**Prompt 062: Spring**

**Title: Cherry Blossom Blues**

**Rating: PG**

"It's spring, nii-sama." That's what she tells you one morning. You don't care, have never particularly cared about the seasons. You choose no answer as the best answer.

Silence. More silence. She sighs and you wonder what she could possibly have to sigh about, what could possibly be bothering her that much.

"Don't you like spring?" There's a note of apprehension in her voice, and something else, something that sounds like hope.

She knows better than to ask you, you think. She knows full well that Hisana died in spring.

So you say "No, not particularly." You look down, avoid watching the joy drain out of her face.

Because she knows, and you know too, that she wasn't referring to the spring that Hisana died.

But she's too afraid to correct you, and you're too afraid to let her know that you remember exactly which spring she's talking about.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Story/Chapter" button and tell me, please!**

**So...yeah...vague-ness, ftw! Woo! I hope you all know what I'm referring to...if you don't, review and ask me! I'll reply!**

**Woo...another 2nd person drabble. Wasn't it amazing?**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 065: Passing (Hint: Rukia walks past the 6th division for one reason...)**

**Even More Shamless Story Promoting: Still working on my Repo! fic...it's about 70 pages now...longest I've ever written, I think...Just gettin' prepared for NaNoWriMo...=]**

**Yeah...ja ne! I'll try to update again before my b-day...which is in 11 days! Yay!**


	19. Tiptoe

**What is up, my fantastic readers and reviewers?! Here's a new chapter, new drabble, new prompt, enjoy! This one, to be honest, isn't my favorite...I wrote it over a year ago in one of my boring classes, I believe...**

**Taking advice from my lovely anon. reviewer Sky, I will stop spamming for reviews. I'll do what she suggested and update more in the hopes that you'll review. Please? Thank you.**

**Song I'm Listening To: "We Started This Op'ra Sh-t" from Repo! The Genetic Opera **

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

Prompt 065: Passing

Title: Tiptoe

Rating: PG

She tells herself she walks past 6th division because it's on her way to 13th.

_The truth is, it's horribly out of the way._

She tells herself she walks past 6th division to see Renji.

_The truth is, Renji isn't there most days._

She tells herself she walks past 6th division because she has to ask Byakuya something.

_The truth is, she could ask him when he gets home._

She tells herself she likes to take her time walking past 6th division because she always wakes up too early and has too much time to spare.

_The truth is, she's almost always running late._

She tells herself she walks past 6th division as a force of habit.

_She knows she walks past for an entirely different reason._

* * *

******Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Story/Chapter" button and tell me, please!**

**So...like I said, I'm not in love with this drabble...eh...**

**Come on, people...4 more reviews and I'll have 85. That'll be cool with me.**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 036: Smell (Hint: Um...it features a character death...and it's kinda depressing...)**

**Until next time!!!!! (which will hopefully be Friday, my birthday)**

**See ya!**


	20. Ghosting, Touching, Bruising

**Hey everyone!!! Aha ha ha...I told you all that I'd update on my b-day...obviously I didn't. I'm sorry!**

**Please accept this prompt as a token of apology! (Side note: I'm 17 now!)**

**I'm actually quite fond of this prompt. I hope you all enjoy! (Thanks, btw, to you reviewers! I got 4 more reviews than I set my goal for!)**

**(Check below for specific replies to reviews...)**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Needle Through a Bug" from Repo! The Genetic Opera (that song = love)**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Prompt 036: Smell**

**Title: Ghosting, Touching, Bruising**

**Rating: PG**

He's gone.

He's gone…and she misses him.

Not that she'd admit that to him.

_Not that he'd ever allow her to admit that._

For the fifth night in a row, she sits up, sweat-soaked, screaming out his name, woken from a dream that involves blood and death.

Blindly, she stumbles down the hallway, into his room. His haori is the first thing she sees; it hangs in the closet and she grabs it without hesitation, wraps herself in it, and falls on the floor.

She feels the tears fall down her face, but she doesn't try to wipe them away. The haori smells like him, and she could lay there for hours, pretending that he was there with her.

Arms wrap around her body, lips press into her neck. She closes her eyes, letting the tears leak from her eyelids. "Nii-sama," she breathes.

There's no one in the room with her when she wakes.

She's still alone…and her brother is still dead.

* * *

******Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Story/Chapter" button and tell me, please!**

**I'm sorry for the character death. Put away your "You made Bya-kun die!" flames right now. They will not be tolerated. I warned you last chapter.**

**Anyways...thank you to Royal blueKitsune for pointing out my stupid issues with the line break. I really wouldn't have noticed!**

**And to Reficular: Thanks for your review. I am aware that she knew she wasn't biologically related to Byakuya. She didn't even know she had a sister until years after she was adopted, if I'm remembering correctly. But, I still think of it as: he adopted her, so he's still her brother. I hope I addressed your comment! If not, feel free to PM me, please, and we can chat!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 035: Sixth Sense (Hint: It has nothing to do with the movie...heh heh...)**

**See ya soon! Reviews will make me squee with happiness. 95, please?!**


	21. The Mind Cries Out

**Hey, my lovely lovely reviewers! Welcome to another drabble of "Standing in the Rain". We're now 20% complete.**

**Sorry that the last chapter threw some people for a loop...character death, ftw!**

**Anyway...93 reviews now...close enough...thank you, everyone.**

**Warning: If it really bothers you that much, there are tiny, tiny, tiny, insignificant suggestions of RenjiRukia in this drabble.**

**Now, enjoy!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Doorway" by Io Echo (the one from the samsung commercial...I think...)**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Prompt 035: Sixth Sense**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Title: The Mind Cries Out**

Her conscience is like a sixth sense.

It tells her things she doesn't know she feels.

Things she doesn't want to feel.

"_Does lying make you feel better, Rukia-chan?"_

'I wasn't lying. I told Renji the truth.'

"_The truth? Sweetie, don't make me laugh."_

'What? I told him that the rumors about nii-sama and me weren't true, that I loved _him_.'

"_And…which part of that wasn't a lie?"_

'All of it.'

"_But, you love your brother, don't you?"_

'Of course I do. He's my brother.'

"_Not that kind of love, Rukia-chan. The kind of love that makes you lie to your best friend."_

'I didn't lie to Renji _at all_.'

"_Oh, really? So you told him everything? You told him just how much you really love your brother? Enough that you feel the need to be taken to his bed each night to show him? Hmm?"_

'Shut the hell up, okay? Just leave me alone!'

"_Yell at me all you want, Rukia, but you know what the truth is."_

* * *

******Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Story/Chapter" button and tell me, please!**

**So...yeah, basically, that was Rukia-chan having a guilt laden conversation with herself...**

**Yep...so, 100 reviews, please?! That'd totally make my week. 7 reviews is all I need...**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 039: Taste (Hint: it's sort of related to the drabble prior to this, chapter 20...and it's the last of the sense prompts...finally...)**

**Until next time! Bye bye!**


	22. Lips Like Blood

**Back with my terrible, sporadic updates, it's BlackxRose19!!! Woo!**

**Mmm...I didn't realize it'd been so long since I updated...July...hmm...**

**I'll try to be better this year. =]**

**This drabble is depresso. It's a prequel to #20. It features character death. My apologies. Enjoy! Happy 2010!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Gimme More" by Britney Spears (yup)**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Prompt 039: Taste**

**Rating: PG-13 (?)**

**Title: Lips Like Blood**

His breathing is heavy, deep, ragged. He's not going to live much longer.

She kneels over him, her tears mixing with the rain that falls from the sky. Small, pale, white hands cling desperately to his haori.

He wants to reach up, touch his hand to her face, let her know that everything will be okay, no matter what happens. But it sounds too sentimental for him...and he doesn't have the energy in the first place...

Her hands find their way to his wound, gushing crimson. She presses deep, trying in vain to save his life. His eyes flutter closed for a brief moment, opening sharply as he hears her gasp and sob harder.

"Rukia..." His voice is faint, drowned out by her cries and the pitter-patter of rain.

She leans down to him, shaking her head _no, no, he's not dying, please..._her eyelashes brush against his face as she whispers in his ear.

"I love you."

She kisses him one last time and he tastes like blood.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Chapter/Story" button and tell me, please!**

**Poor Bya-kun, ne? Well, I hope you enjoyed, I apologize for my inability to update in a timely matter.**

**Just for the record, I _HATE HATE HATE_ people pressuring me to update. Thank you, because no one on this story has done so. I wish people reviewing my other stories would get the picture. I quote, a review from one of my stories "Come on, just one update? It'd take what, an hour to write? Come on!" Ugh...**

**I need ONE review to hit 100! Please?**

**Now, I'm off to finish 358/2 Days. =]**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 066: Rain (Hint: Uh...Kaien died in the rain...)**

**See you soon, I hope! Ja ne. **


	23. DripDripDrip

**Hello, everyone! I'm actually updating in a relatively short period of time! Wow! It's the apocalypse. Haha.**

**Currently, I'm as sick as heck...what started as a sore throat a week ago is now me, not able to breathe through my nose...eh...so, I'll update! Woo hoo!**

**Thanks for the 100+ reviews!**

**So, drabble 23! Enjoy, please!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "All The Right Moves" by One Republic**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**

* * *

**

Rating: PG

Title: DripDripDrip

**Prompt 066: Rain**

The rain stings her face. Cold. Wet. Unforgiving.

Every drop says _KaienKaienKaien._

_MurderMurderMurder._

She gets like this when it rains, feels unnaturally compelled to stand outside and let herself get soaked to the bone.

Most uncaring, unknowing people would make her come inside and dry off.

Byakuya understands, knows this unusual habit is something she needs. He simply stands in the nearest doorway, watching.

Eventually she'll come back inside. He'll wrap his arms around her and let her cry.

That's all she really needs.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Chapter/Story" button and tell me, please!**

**Sorry, this one was shorter than I thought...but I hope it was enjoyable, all the same.**

**Please don't flame, like "Whut, RukiaKaien?!?!?!?!?! I thought this wuz ByaRuki!". It is. This drabble is, in no way, RukiaKaien.**

**Just for the record...I only have one pre-written drabble left after this...I've gotta start writing again...eh...**

**Shameless Story Promoting: Like Kingdom Hearts? Like AU? Like angst? Then, stay tuned for my new chapter fic, soon to be posted!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 067: Snow (Hint: Um...Rukia likes snow, Bya-kun doesn't.)**

**Until next time! Bye Bye!**


	24. Snow Angels

**Hello my lovelies! 'Tis time for an update, since some anonymous reviewer asked nicely. They used the word "please". Here's a tip: if you want me to update, I'm more willing if you say please. =]**

**Anyway, here we go. This is Chapter 24. This one's a bit more fluffy than usual. And the title is more cliche than I would like...One more, and I'll be a fourth of the way done! Woot!**

**Enjoy, please! I'll try to update again within the next week! I'm graduating on Saturday, so I might be a little too busy.**

**Song I'm Listening To: None! I'm watching Breaking Bad.**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Rating: PG**

**Title: Snow Angels**

**Prompt 067: Snow**

She flops down, unannounced, onto the soft, frozen ground. Snow falls on top of her, contrasting against her hair and her dark blue coat.

He shouldn't really be that surprised, seeing as how she had mentioned several times earlier that day that she loved the snow and had always wanted to make a snow angel.

However, he had assumed that she meant somewhere private, not at a park smack dab in the middle of the town, with numerous humans staring. He coughs agitatedly, saying "Rukia, what are you doing?"

She smiles up at him from the ground, her face flushed pink from the excitement as she flails her arms and legs back and forth in the snow. "Making a snow angel, Byakuya-nii. Wanna join me?"

Her question is so innocent, as if she actually believes that he would be caught dead doing something so ridiculous. He shakes his head with a brief "I'm not fond of snow."

"Why not?"

"It's cold...it's wet...it's messy...numerous reasons." He fumbles with the buttons on his own coat, trying to look away from Rukia and the staring masses.

Without warning, he finds himself pulled down to the ground, on his back, snow bleeding through his clothing, cold and damp, every reason why he hates it.

Rukia, leaning over him, smiles an angel smile. As she leans down to kiss him, he notices the snow in her eyelashes.

She looks beautiful at that moment...and his hatred of snow ebbs away slightly.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Chapter/Story" button and tell me, please!**

**I hope you all enjoyed. Oh, and the last line wasn't supposed to imply that Byakuya doesn't normally think Rukia is pretty or anything. Hehe...**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 079: When? (Hint: Rukia wants to know 'when?')**

**See you shortly! Bye bye!**


	25. Vice Grip

**Wow, another update already? It must be the apocalypse. Haha, well, here you go. Number 25. We are now a fourth of the way done! Yay!**

**I'll try to update more and restore your faith in me as a writer. Haha.**

**So, enjoy!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**

* * *

**

Rating: PG

Title: Vice Grip

Prompt 079: When?

They get in an argument.

Okay, so, no, it's not an argument, exactly...

It's more like Rukia, standing there, fists clenched, yelling as Byakuya sits calmly, looking up at her, fully immersed in his icy cold façade.

And when she's done, voice hoarse and body shaking, he simply stands and leaves.

The next day, he gets assigned to a mission and almost leaves without telling her.

She catches him as he's about to step out.

Rukia wants to, should say, "_I'm sorry."_

Instead, she squeaks out, "You'll be back, right?" It's a dumb question, one she shouldn't even ask. He's her brother, of course he will.

_...right?_

He nods shortly, but insecurity won't release the hold it has on her chest.

"When?"

The only answer is the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Chapter/Story" button and tell me, please!**

**Woo, a prompt tinged with slight bitterness! Anyway, there you are. Please review. Oh, and take the Poll on my profile page, please! **

**Next Chapter: Prompt 018: Black (Hint: Um...it's related to this one...uh...)**

**Unitl next time, bye bye!**


	26. Colorblind

**Oh my, it must be the end of the world if I'm actually updating!**

**Well, turns out, I have 5 prompts already written. So I'm not exactly sure WHY I haven't updated.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Song I'm Listening To: Nothing!**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**

* * *

**

**Rating: PG**

**Title: Colorblind**

**Prompt 018 : Black**

The skin under her eyes, bruised and darkened from spending night after night waiting for him to come home.

The night sky, as she sits on her windowsill in the moonlight, eyes trained on the front gate, hoping to catch a glimpse as he returns.

The ink, as it smudges across the paper, her body too tired to achieve the simple task of writing a few reports.

The butterfly, as it lands on her desk.

Her heart, as words emanate from the butterfly, telling her things she wishes was untrue.

Her vision, as spots cloud in front of her eyes, blocking out the concerned faces of her fellow division members.

Her world, without him.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Chapter/Story" button and tell me, please!**

**Yes. This is a follow up to 079: When? I re-wrote this drabble because the first one was so awful. Seriously.**

**Anyways, don't forget to take the poll on my profile page! So far, it looks like this story, "Burn, Baby Doll", and another one-shot are the top contenders. Mwahaha, this is perfect, as I have an Ouran one-shot/drabble in mind...hehehe...**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 092: Christmas (Because it's appropriate!)**

**Until next time! Bye!**


	27. Tidal Wave

**Oh-kayyy! I'm back, and sooner than expected! (Sooner than I expected...)**

**This drabble is not the Christmas one, since I never actually got around to writing the Christmas one and I hate being rushed...**

**I think this was initially written from Rukia to Renji, about Byakuya. If that makes sense.**

**Enjoy!**

**Song I'm Listening To: Nothing!**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Rating: PG (and two uses of "dammit")**

**Title: Tidal Wave**

**Prompt 083 : And**

I'm sorry and I want to say this isn't what it looks like and I want you to believe me when I say it. And I want to wipe that incredulous look off your face and I want to hug you and _please stop looking at me like that_ and _dammit, dammit, this is all wrong, this isn't what it looks like_ and I know you won't believe me no matter what and I know I should shut my mouth since I'm just digging myself into a bigger hole and _oh my god, I can't breathe, is this what dying feels like_ and I'm sorry and this _is_ what it looks like and no, I don't love you and...I'm sorry.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Chapter/Story" button and tell me, please!**

**Eh, my goodness, this drabble is so short. I'll update soon with a longer one, I promise.**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 072: Fixed (Hint: Rukia just wants things to be all right again.)**

**Until next time! Bye!**


	28. Wasted Love

**Hello! I'm trying to be better about updating my stories this year...so, here we go!**

**The title is from the line in Coldplay's song "Fix You", which goes "When you love someone but it goes to waste". My first idea for the prompt "Fixed" was actually physically breaking something. However, it turned into a more metaphorical idea of breaking and fixing.**

**So...enjoy!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Shoujo S" by SCANDAL (I love this song and the opening for Bleach...)**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**

* * *

**

Rating: PG

Title: Wasted Love

Prompt 072: Fixed

She just wants things to be right again. And she hates knowing that they aren't. It's all shaking hands and nervous glances, craning necks around doorways to make sure she's alone. To make sure she's safe.

He never comes home anymore. And lies flow from his lips as free as rain falls from the sky. Another mission. More paperwork that took longer than expected.

She bobs her head, good dog, good obedient girl, it's fine, everything is fine. Is it?

And so she asks him. "Is it?"

And he nods, his face breaks under a strained smile that plays off more like a grimace, _yes, yes, why wouldn't things be fine?_

The words play on her lips, the ones that want to explain exactly why things wouldn't be. But teeth clamp down tight on lips and the words are swallowed to the back of her throat.

He touches her shoulder in a way he must imagine to be reassuring.

But his hands are cold and the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Chapter/Story" button and tell me, please!**

**Yes...I don't actually remember what this prompt was about...I think Bya-kun and Rukia are in a love relationship but things have happened that have made their relationship strained and difficult.**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 077: What? (Hint: Byakuya tells Rukia something, and all she can say is "what?" Cute, not sad.)**

**Until next time!**


	29. Speechless

**Hello, I'm back again! Surprise, surprise!**

**First off, guys, can you please start reviewing again? Even if you think a certain drabble sucks, review and tell me that, please. (Although, if you claim it sucks, you better have a reason for thinking so...) Because, the way I see it, you guys either hate this story or you're being lazy.**

**Anyways, enjoy another 2nd person drabble, courtesy of me!**

**Song I'm Listening To: "Break The Sky" by The Hush Sound**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better.**

* * *

**Rating: PG**

**Title: Speechless**

**Prompt 077: What?**

You wonder if he's drunk. Or insane. Mentally disturbed...or something. Maybe something happened on his recent mission. Maybe someone smacked him over the head and gave him amnesia. Something.

And you're not really sure why you can't just accept this as it is, return the words, hug him, do something that would make you flawless, beautiful, and not this flaming, flustered mess.

But, honestly, flustered is the only emotion you can manage. It's the middle of the night, you're half asleep, and your (possibly) crazed brother is kneeling by your bedside, his hands grasping one of your own. It's dark and you can barely make out his face in the moonlight.

And then his mouth opens, words tumble out, rushed and quiet, a complete opposite of his usual level composure. He speaks, you gape. This is a dream, an illusion, a sleep-deprived hallucination.

He says "I love you".

All you can reply with is an ever-so-charming "What?"

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Chapter/Story" button and tell me, please!**

**Seriously, guys. Review. Please.**

**By the way, I'm so excited that the Bleach anime (in North America) is finally done with that awful filler arc...blegh...Arrancars, ftw!**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 084: He (Hint: He just wants to do the right thing.)**


	30. This Wrong Can't Be Right

**Oh my, I'm back! Yes, I'm back and all done with my first year of college! It keeps floating into my mind that I need to update, so here you go! Enjoy!**

**My oh my, this drabble is so short...I'm really sorry...I should just write a full length oneshot to make up for how short these are...**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Rating: PG**

**Title: This Wrong Can't Be Right**

**Prompt 084: He**

He just wants to do the right thing.

And the right thing is not being in love with your sister.

Because he is in love with her, as much as he wishes he wasn't.

And he wants to listen to the voice inside his head which whispers_ 'she's not your blood sister, everything is okay_'.

But he can't.

Because it's not.

He wants to love Rukia. And he wants her to love him back.

But, in the end, he just wants to do the right thing.

Even if the right thing means letting her go.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Chapter/Story" button and tell me, please!**

**So so short...if someone want to toss out a oneshot idea that strikes my fancy...well, y'know...*wink wink***

**Next Chapter: Prompt 005: Outsides (Hint: Rukia muses on her brother)**


	31. Fake It or Break It

**Say what? Another update within a few days? Yes, don't fret, it isn't the apocalypse.**

**This one's a little longer...so, enjoy! Oh, and this is more of Byakuya and Rukia as siblings.**

**Song I'm Listening To: "E.T." by Katy Perry (I'm suddenly a huge fan of this song.)**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Rating: PG**

**Title: Fake It or Break It**

**Prompt 005: Outsides**

Kuchiki Byakuya is...cold.

That would be one word to describe him.

Detached might be another.

He does not look at Rukia.

And this fact is not lost on her.

Rather, she is always aware, talking to him, that he takes great care to look anywhere but directly at her.

Over the top of her head is the most popular, as if she is a simple object in his way, one which needs to move in order for him to get on with his day.

_Façade._

It's a nice word, and it rolls off of her tongue as she muses to herself.

She wonders who the real Byakuya is. What it would be like to have a real brother. What it would be like if he would look _at_ her, not _over_ her.

She wonders if the Byakuya outside is the same one that is inside.

In the end, though, she's not sure which she is more scared of:

That no one has seen the real Kuchiki Byakuya...

Or that the person everyone sees is all there is in the first place.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review Chapter/Story" button and tell me, please!**

**Once again, any ByaRuki oneshot ideas that you would like to see come to light? Lemme know!**

**And to Hakkuchi: when I published the first few chapters, the "Review Chapter/Story" button used to be tiny and purple-ish blue. :)**

**Next Chapter: Prompt 004: Insides (Hint: Byakuya notices more about Rukia than she thinks he does. A companion piece to this chapter)**


	32. Third Party Observer

**Yay, I'm back! Like I said, this one is a companion piece to the previous drabble.**

**Once again, this is also more of ByaRuki as siblings.**

**Song I'm Listening To: "O' Children" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds (A song I highly recommend.)**

******Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Rating: PG**

**Title: Third Party Observer**

**Prompt 004: Insides**

Kuchiki Rukia is...resilient.

That would be one word to describe her.

Optimistic might be another.

He takes great lengths to avoid looking at her, avoid seeing the striking resemblance between her and Hisana.

He does not look...but that doesn't mean he doesn't know.

Kuchiki Rukia is far stronger than he will ever be, and this is not easy to admit.

He brings her into his house, but does not offer her a home.

_And he knows how this disappoints her._

She kills Shiba Kaien.

_And he __knows that she cries every night._

He denies Ukitake's wish to make her a seated officer.

_And he knows that she knows it's his fault_.

Abarai flirts with her like a shameless schoolboy.

_And he __knows that it is her ties to the Kuchiki name that stop her from returning the affection._

The ryoka boy risks his life trying to make her stay in the human world.

_And he knows that it is only her feelings for the boy that make her return to the Soul Society._

He passes down her execution sentence.

_And he knows that she is not surprised in the least._

Rukia is resilient...

...because he has made her so.

He knows these things and does nothing about it.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that rather large and imposing "Review this Chapter" button and tell me, please!**

**My oh my, this was quite the bitter little drabble, something I just realized as I was rereading it.**

**Next Chapter: I don't know...it's a surprise, let's say. Haha.**


	33. Because We Can't Be Friends

**I'm sure you all think this is the apocalypse, because I'm actually updating. I can assure you that it is not and that I intend to see this story through to the end and that I've written 20 drabbles in the span of 24 hours and that brings us to 52. They'll be up.**

**I'm back and I love you all and please please please bear with me.**

**Chapter title is taken from the song "We Should Be Lovers" by Royseven.**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Rating: PG**

**Title: Because We Can't Be Friends**

**Prompt 023: Lovers**

He doesn't know what they are.

Brother and sister.

Brother and adoptive sister.

Brother and sister-in-law.

Two people who should just be Byakuya and Rukia. Two separate people. No connection.

But that's not how this works.

This works like,

stolen glances at mealtime

a hand placed to correct poor form during training that lingers too long

uncalled for jealousy every time he sees Kurosaki

And finally, a kiss. Breathless whispers in the dark. A decision that can't be taken back.

_Do you know what you're doing?_

_No. But I'd like to find out._

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Just happy that I updated finally? Then leave me a lovely little review, please!**

**Think of this as a To Be Continued drabble. The next one is a companion piece, and it will be up soon, as I've already written it. **

**Until next time!**


	34. And That's a Fact

**And I'm back! Thank you for the lovely review and the followers I gained. It's much appreciated!**

**This is the companion piece to the last drabble, Lovers.**

**Title is taken from "Elephant Love Medley" from Moulin Rouge, because I was on a roll with naming chapters after song lyrics.**

******Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Rating: PG**

**Title: And That's a Fact**

**Prompt 021: Friends**

"Do you know what you're doing?" He asks. And he sounds so calm, which is ridiculous, because he has Rukia, his sister-_not your sister_-laying on top of him, noses almost touching. She leans in and brushes her lips across his. Hesitant, but not afraid.

"No. But I'd like to find out." And she's breathless, because she really is scared, because what if making romantic advances on the man who's been your brother for over 50 years is wrong. But she looks at Byakuya, and he looks surprised, but not disgusted, not angry, none of the emotions that she was afraid she would see flit across his face.

"I'm your brother Rukia."

"But you're not."

He takes pause at this, rests his hands lightly on her hips, stares up into her face, and asks, "Why now?"

She sighs, smiles, and presses her lips to his once more. "We should be together. Because we're not siblings. Because we can't be friends."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Just happy that I updated finally? Then leave me a lovely little review, please!**

**Next chapter...is a surprise! Because I have 18 drabbles to choose from and I'm not sure what to pick yet. **

**Until next time!**


	35. Round About, Somewhere Here

**Woo, I'm on an updating roll! And I'm also not feeling well and updating is more appealing than reading about Avant-Garde theatre. **

**To my lovely anon CJ, who has been with this story since the beginning: Yes, indeed, the latest arc has given me a lot of writing material for this story! :) In fact, it's what made me decide to start writing this again. **

**Here's something mildly fluffy, and yet not. Title is taken from the song "O Children" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Rating: PG**

**Title: Round About, Somewhere Here**

**Prompt 028: Children**

The trees start losing their blossoms; one morning Rukia wakes to find the ground littered with flowers and petals. They're a beautiful, pale pink and as she finds out that afternoon, they make for quite a distraction during training.

Byakuya catches her during one of these moments of distraction, watching a flower trace its path from branch to ground and then up again as the slight breeze lifts it into the sky.

He should reprimand her but the look of delight that flits across her face is too rare to ruin.

It's a very un-Kuchiki-like thing he does, picking up a fallen blossom and tucking it gently behind her ear.

But she smiles at him, and he allows himself a small smile in return as she catches a handful of petals and then releases them into the air.

For a moment, they are like children, simple, blissful, content. Innocents in the sun.

And he doesn't have to wonder what they

_ were_

_ are_

_ might be_

But then the wind kicks up and the flower flies out of place, petals scattering in the air.

And the moment is over.

They are just Byakuya and Rukia.

That is all, and yet it's not enough.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Just happy that I updated finally? Then leave me a lovely little review, please!**

**Next chapter...will probably be a lovely little vintage Bleach, circa the Rescue Arc.**

**And then I'll mosey along and move onto the Thousand-Year Blood War stuff. (Speaking of, that is supposedly Bleach's last arc, ne? Excuse me while I go weep.)**

**Until next time!**


	36. No Answers For No Questions Asked

**Aaaaand I'm back! Sorry for the delay!**

**So. Yes. This is some lovely vintage Bleach, circa the rescue arc and the execution fiasco. Because it occurs to me that I never wrote a drabble relating to this part of Bleach.**

**Here's some familial angst! Also, it's from Byakushi's perspective, which I rarely do. Title is taken from the song "We Are" by Ana. (SHAMELESS PLUG TIME) I made a Bleach AMV to this song a few years ago, feel free to check it out. It's pretty terrible...:D**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Rating: PG**

**Title: No Answers For No Questions Asked**

**Prompt 052: Fire**

He will not disobey his parents.

_Not again. _

Once was enough, and it got him nowhere, gave him nothing.

Five years of something that was gone too soon and will never be his again.

So he says goodbye to Hisana's picture.

_He wonders how his wife would feel if she knew he was about to attend Rukia's execution._

He fights Renji.

_Who is doing the right thing._

He arrives at Sokyoku Hill.

_And he will not look at Rukia. _

The sky is alight with flames, the captains like spectators at a gruesome show.

His heart seizes in his chest.

He may not be doing the killing.

_But he is doing nothing to stop it, and that makes him as good as her executioner._

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Just happy that I updated finally? Then leave me a lovely little review, please!**

**Next chapter...I shall mosey on ****to the time-skip and the Thousand-Year Blood War stuff, as it is about time, ne? Angsty, angsty, angsty-ness awaits you readers. :)**

**Until next time!**


	37. Far Off Places

**Look, I'm back!**

**As promised, here's some Thousand-Year Blood War stuff. This is somewhat spolier-y for Chapter 502 and thereabouts. **

**I don't actually remember if this was the drabble I was going to do next, but here you go! I guess the title is some mash-up of the lyrics of Mad World.**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

**Rating: PG**

**Far Off Places**

**Prompt 078: Where?**

Something is wrong.

She can feel it in her bones, in her soul.

Byakuya is in trouble.

The worst part is that there's nothing she can do. She doesn't know where, and she doesn't know how.

He's always been the one to protect her, to save her when she was near death.

Now the one time she needs to save him, she can't.

He wouldn't want her to anyway; she knows her exceedingly proud brother. He'd push her away, tell her that it had it taken care of.

Except for now. She really can't shake the feeling that this is one time he most definitely is not okay.

And so she turns her back on the enemy. Because she will not, _she cannot _lose her brother.

She swallows hard past the lump in her throat and looks up to the sky.

_Please, God, don't take him from me. _

_Please, don't let him leave me._

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Just happy that I updated finally? Then leave me a lovely little review, please!**

**Wasn't that cheerful? I have many more that follow in this same vein, because I'm a fan of Byakuya-death-angst, apparently. :D**

**Next chapter...will be something! A surprise!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
